Shelter
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: Machina wallows in sorrow for letting his friends die on the battlefield. He seeks comfort in Rem who finds that she needs to let go of her king. [Machina/Rem, Warning: LEMON]


**Shelter**

_Rorudesu-chan_

He stole away into my room that night. Left his paperwork, his duties, and his crown – to climb into my bed to seek what any other man seeks in his woman. He did not even let me question his presence at my door at such a late hour at a night when I had been jumping back and forth on my decision whether to leave him or not. He was already king. He had everything. He no longer needed me. Why should I stay? There was no reason for me to. But before I could even protest with anything – for the mere sight of him bribed me to waver on my departure – he caught my mouth with his lips, and whilst kissing me ravenously, he snared his arms around me tightly so I could not escape as he carried me to my bed where he lay me down, and began unraveling my night clothes. I was a fool, and was completely out of strength to resist. I felt like a child whose hunger could not be contained, and must be fed quickly before it would be too late. _Machina_. I touched his face as he looked down at me with his bright, emerald eyes that told me he desired nothing else but me tonight. Where has he been? I want to leave him because he has gone numb… forgotten me… allowed himself to wallow in sorrow.

He does not know that I have been following him around whenever he steps out of the Mansion. He thinks I am in his office, doing the paperwork on his behalf. He thinks I believe him when he told me that he was going out on official business despite the fact that I know all his official businesses. One night, after a glorious banquet with the high officials of the Four Kingdoms residing within the Suzaku Nation, he excused himself quickly from the crowd. I followed him out of the Mansion for I was not like the others who believed him when he reasoned, _going out alone for some fresh air_. To my complete surprise, the trail led me to the ruins. Back to where it all began, and where it all ended. I walked silently through the rubbles of concrete and wood which were remnants of the once prestigious Peristylium. We had met them there, the heroes of the war.

Machina knelt before their graves. He wept silently, and whispered their names like a prayer. _We must look forward_, he said, in a speech during his inauguration day. He had begun rule. And he had spoken before the people of Oriense that we must all move on from the past, and look forward to the future which is full of promises.

_Machina. Where have you been?_

_Here_, _Rem_. _I_'_ve always been here_.

_I don_'_t believe you_.

_Believe me_, _now_.

He grabbed my thighs, and pried my legs open. A simple feat for him really, for I was also eager to wrap myself around his naked, well-built flesh. He dipped his head to my stomach, and began licking my navel, trailing light kisses up to my chest where he sucked on one breast after the other, my taut nipples responding to his playful tongue. He slid a finger into my hot core, and began pumping fervently. I grabbed onto his mane. I closed my eyes and I threw my head back. _Machina_. _Machina_. He kissed the length of my neck, and grazed his teeth against my jaw. When he pulled out his finger, he sucked the juice that was dripping from it. He let me have a taste of myself as he flipped me over so that it was my turn, and I was on top of him. I snatched his hands off my hips, and pinned them down to either side of his head. A puzzled look dawned on his face, but it slowly faded away when I started tracing his manhood with my lips. It stood erect and I fed on it. Hungry as a lioness. When it was done and I had thrown him overboard in ecstasy, he flipped me once again so that he was again on top.

He pushed himself inside me, slowly and quickly and slowly and quickly. It was then that I realized that he was calling out to me. I was his rock. His fortress. His shelter. I could not leave him. I cannot leave him. I mustn't. He needed me as much as I needed him. After a rollercoaster ride with him, of delirious highs and of restless lows, he brought his lips upon my left ear and softly said, _turn around_. My eyes flew open, and in the darkness I wondered what he wanted me to do it for. _Please_. At his command, I removed my arms off him which felt like they were glued to his skin far more than by the sweat that his flesh and my flesh brought about. He lifted himself off me and I did as I was told. He touched my back, and gently pushed me down, my palms and knees sinking into the mattress, my back arched like a cat in defense. _Hold still, Rem_. My head hung in anticipation so I looked over my left shoulder to sate my curiosity. But he brushed my cheek away before I could even take a closer look at anything. Suddenly, I found myself clutching the sheets under my hands. I felt that familiar sharp thrust pushing through. It wasn't painful at first. And it was as though he had become… bigger. More powerful. More demanding. I cried as he called out my name. _More_. _I want more. _His hands slid up and down my back. My breasts shook in joyous response of this feeling that was overwhelming and overtaking my whole system once again. When I felt close to reaching my height, I heard soft moans from behind. At first, I thought that he had been doing it to imitate me, to share with me the intensity that we were both taking pleasure in at the moment. But soon, I realized that it was something else. It took tremendous effort turning my head around for I was about to come, and wanted to savor every second remaining before climax, but I managed to do it anyhow.

His cheeks were wet. The moonlight that shone through a nearby window and partially illuminated the room reflected on his face so I could see how the tears gleamed on his skin as they were falling down from his eyes like they would not stop. I was torn between wanting him to stop, and wanting him to keep moving inside me. Pain versus pleasure. My heart ached for the two, but I could not tell if he wept for both because his expression expressed both pain and pleasure. His eyes were closed as though he were in prayer, but the tears just kept flowing from them, framing his beautiful face. His lips would part slightly, and shut quickly. His thrusts would not waver, only persist. When his mouth opened wide, he cried and he came. I came too, and we both lost ourselves in waves of frenzy and satisfaction. All that pleasure. All that pain. When Machina slumped over to my side, I quickly took him in my arms. I kissed his eyes. I kissed his tears. _Don_'_t leave me, Rem_.And I promised him that _everything's going to be alright_. I will be by his side. Against the storms, I will be his shelter.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Review_****:)  
**


End file.
